


Once upon a christmas

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma swan is seriously ill! It has been ruled that unless Emma gets true loves kiss she will die by Christmas morning! With time running out Henry must go on a journey alone to find the only man that can save her but can he find him before Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is still a work in progress!

It was a cold night as they all sat around the living room waiting for the last remanents of guest to arrive.

Belle was the one hosting thanksgiving dinner. 

She had put a lot of work into the thanksgiving dinner, she had fixed the turkey with a dressing, had made sweet potato pie.

Each guest had brought along a dish to the dinner. 

Her husband Randall Gold was dressed nicely, their two children Max and Mandi were dresses in their Sunday best playing on the floor.

Belle was busily going through the room shaking hands and greeting each guest.

Woman were gossiping in their corners and the men discussing business matters and politics!

Ruby was sitting with snow singing Christmas carols together while she made goggle eyes at her new husband August. 

Belle grins at how well everyone was getting along so well for their first Thanksgiving together as a family.

Her eyes searched for her husband and smiled when he winked at her assuringly. 

Belle smiles and rubs her growing waist happily, she still hadn't told her husband the good news she was planning to tell everyone over dinner but three of their number were still missing!

What was keeping them dinner should have started a half hour ago but where were Emma and her family?

Just then the phone rang!

Belle pulled out her cell!

A voice began to talk excitedly.

"Whoa Henry slow down what's happened?"

"How bad?" Belle asked.

She soon hung the phone. "Guys looks like dinner will have to wait, Emma is in the hospital she's sick and they're saying its serious, I think we should all be at her side right now." 

Everyone gives a nod as they head out for the hospital and emma. " 

Emma's bed was soon surrounded by her family and friends.

Hook sat in a chair to the side face red as if he had long since cried his tears, Henry lays on the bed curled up beside her.

Hook looks up at them all.

"Dr. Whale says unless she received true loves kiss she's going to die, she only has until Christmas morning before she'll be lost forever, I already tried but I'm not her true love!" 

Henry sits up "I know who is but it means I'll have to go on a trip over the town line alone!" He looks at Regina as he says this.

"Henry who are you talking about?" Belle asked curiously .

Henry sighed and took a deep breath still watching Regina! "The answer is obvious the man we need is my father!"

Regina and everyone else gasped and Regina smiles "you always were smart for your age that is a good thought!"

"Henry I believe you can do this, just promise you'll be careful!" Regina adds.

"I promise I'll find and bring him back here by Christmas morning!" Henry stated.

He stands, kisses Emma and walks out of the room.

He goes home and grabs his things along with the keychain that his mother had kept for so long.

Henry walks to the town line takes a breath and crosses over. 

He heads straight for the heart of the next city he could start there he could ask around about him odds were somebody had to know him if he was around!


End file.
